1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in lethal weapons for use in killing animals and fish and, more particularly, to an improved projectile for killing sharks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable or necessary to arm oneself against the attacks of shark in shark-infested waters. Such protection is needed by divers who must work in such areas for one or more reasons. Sharks can be very dangerous, and a person in shark-infested waters must be well-armed or otherwise protected against shark attacks in such regions. While spears, lances and other weapons have been used against sharks during an attack, such weapons have limitations which make them less desirable and of questionable protection for use against sharks. Thus, a need has continued to exist for improvements in weapons usable in such dire circumstances where a shark attacks a diver and the diver must have almost instant retaliation capabitilies to prevent being killed himself. The present invention satisfies this need.